The Pond
by Levi88
Summary: TOTALLY AU, NO ZOMBIES. Story is about her Daryl falls in love with Lily. Daryls is in mid 20's, Merle is in his 30's. really really bad summary i know...but honestly read all romance and fluff..with some drama ofcourse
1. Chapter 1

Totally AU Daryl Dixon fanfic.. I only own my own Original Characters..

Enjoy ya'll

Chapter 1

My name is Lily Jay Carter, I will never forget the first time spoke to Daryl Dixon. We grew up in the same town. Everybody knew everybody and your business too. His Daddy. Will Dixon was well, a drinking buddy of my Daddy's and I guess thats how we became acquainted all them years ago.

It was summer, it was hot and there was nothing to do. Lily stayed at home with her Dad. Jim. They lived just outside of town in small little run down house. Her Mom had went to go visit her sister and just never came back, she sent a letter to Lily who had refused to read it, every now and then cards would arrive but always went unopened straight into the trash. Lily knew fine well why her mother left. What she didn't understand was why she didn't take her with her.

Lily would be starting her senior and final year in high school after the summer and she couldn't wait to get away from her Dad.

She had spent the first few weeks of summer looking for work but it was just odd jobs here and there and most of them far too physical for her. She wasn't weak but hauling pallets was just too much for a 17 year old.

She spent a lot of time on her own, she didn't have the money go to the city with her peers so she spent a lot of time out in the woods, hiking. Just enjoying the fresh air.

After another failed job hunt in town, walking up the dirt track that led to her house, watching it get narrower as she got closer and the trees became thicker providing some shelter from the mid day sun. If you didn't know that the house was there, you would think that it was a dead end, but no sooner had the track narrowed it opened up revealing her little house. Seeing her fathers truck parked, Lily felt her mood drop even further. She knew her father would likely be drunk or passed out

''Great'' She said out loud.

Walking up the stairs quietly she opened the door and sure enough there was her Daddy passed out on the couch with a bottle of whisky near bye. On instinct she picked the bottle up, placed it on the table and put a blanket over her father. Shaking her head at the sight before her she raided his wallet. All 5 dollars tucked nicely into her short pocket she headed back out the door grabbing the truck keys as she went.

Lily drove with windows down and the radio up. Life seemed so normal sometimes. She stopped at the store and spent her 5 bucks. She drove to her favourite spot. She would need to leave the truck a little ways back but she didn't mind the walk through the woods.

The walk only took 5 minutes. As the trees and foliage started to thin the sight before her made her smile. The small pond was glistening in the sunlight, trees for coverage, it was perfect.

She spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and sun bathing and eating her 5 dollar picnic. It was only when the sun moved down behind the tree line did she think to make a move. It was now that she realised she did not have her knife with her. Her Dad was prick but he taught her well when it came to being out in the woods. Knowing that all sorts came out at night she picked up the biggest and sturdiest stick she could find and set off. She scolded herself for not leaving sooner as it was getting dark.

She could here a rustling coming from up ahead. She stopped and located the exact direction of the sound and put her back next to the closest tree.

She could here the footsteps clearly now but they slowed as they reached where she was stood just moments ago.

_Is someone tracking me? _She thought. Lily peeked out from behind her hiding spot and could she the outline of a man, who had some sort weapon with him, she couldn't make out what it was, but as he stood from looking at her tracks. She went for it.

Bringing the make shift bat back to gain velocity she went to take a swing at the outline. As it turns out stealth was not her strong suit. The tracker knew she was there and was able to stop the bat mid swing.

The swing backed some series punch and he went down holding the bat, Lily going with.

''Get the hell off me!'' Lily screamed as she wrestled to get free from her attacker, who now was lying on his back with Lily in his arms with the bat across them.

''Dammit Girl, will ya calm down, I ain't gon' hurt ya.'' Lily could feel him relax and took the opportunity to get some space between him and her.

She stood panting, staring wildly at the man in front of her. He had shortish messy dark blonde/brown hair. He wore a sleeveless shirt and loose fitting jeans and he had The bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had stood now, he held his hand out, showing her that he meant no harm.

'' I saw your truck and you know its easy to get lost in these woods, you know so I thought id make sure everything was...ok I guess.'' He shifted uneasily from one foot to the next.

Lily had now gained control over her breathing.

''oh..uh thanks I guess.'' She relaxed her stance as did the man opposite her. '' I didn't hurt you did I?''

she gave him a sideways glance when she heard a low chuckle.

''What?'' She had stopped dead in her tracks. ''what's so funny?''

''Nothin, nah you didn't hurt me girl. What's your name?'' He nudged his head forward signalling for her to keep moving.

''Lily Carter, you?'' She held her hand out, which he eyed suspiciously before taking her hand in his.

''Daryl Dixon, your Jims daughter huh?''

''uh huh, don't judge me though.'' she smiled up at him, he just shook his head. ''Your Will Dixons son and your brother...''

''Merle... don't judge me more like.''

The next few minutes they walked in silence to her truck. Lily hoped up inside and Daryl closed her door.

''Be careful next time your out in them woods, best if you carry a weapon or something.''

Lily started the truck and headed out, she couldn't help but look in the rear view and smiling at the fading form of Daryl Dixon.

Lily knew who Daryl was, he was in his 20's, 23 or 24, he had an older brother who was loud, crude, high and drunk most of the time. Although sober, like most men, he was a half decent guy. Daryl's Dad Will Dixon was a notorious drunk and everybody new of the abuse his boys suffered by his hand for years. Daryl was the quiet one, he seemed to just keep his head down and get on with it.

Daryl had watched her drive away, he had watched her till she was out of sight, it was only then that Daryl turned back into the woods to head to his hunting cabin. He tended to stay out here when Merle was away, keep a safe distance from his Dad.

As Lily turned into her drive she could see the lights on inside the house, no sooner had she parked, he had her out of the car.

''YOU THANK YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY TRUCK, MY TRUCK YOU STUPID..(punch)..STUPID...(punch)...BITCH!"

Lily didn't even try to fight back any more, she conserved her energy for shielding her body from the blows.

Only after she was sure he was passed out, did she dare head for the bathroom. She felt sick when she saw herself in the mirror. Black eye, bloody nose, there was a cut on her cheek that probably needed stitched and her ribs, severely bruised and possibly cracked. She took her time in tending to her wounds. After patching herself up as best she could, applying some paper stitches to her cheek, she took some painkillers and headed to bed. She knew that he would be gone in the morning and probably for the next few days, he struggled looking at her bruised face.

The next few weeks passed slowly. Lily didn't want to venture too far so that nobody could see her. But she spent most of her time in the woods that led from her backyard. Sure there was no pond but it was still peaceful, and safe.

Daryl hadn't given much thought to the Carter girl. Why would he, she was just a kid. She seemed nice enough but his reputation was bad enough without him associating with an under age girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing apart from my OC's

It had been two weeks since Daryl's encounter with the Carter girl. He had found himself some temporary work in one of the towns over so that had kept him busy and out of his fathers way. His older brother Merle was back in town, clean for now, he still drank but nothing like their father. Merle hadn't gone unaffected by Wills beatings. Merle had left when it got too much for him, Will then turning his sole focus on Daryl. Daryl now older and stronger than his child self could definitely handle himself when it came to his father, but he found it best just to stay clear. Merle had been doing well and was working...for now

It was close to midnight as he drove back into town. He could see a familiar outline strolling down the side of the road, it was only once he passed her that he saw it was Lily.

_What the hell is she doing out here at this time. _He thought as he pulled the truck over.

Lily didn't recognise the truck so had stopped dead in her tracks, her hand going to knife she had in her waistband. Her stomach sank when she saw it was Daryl getting out of the truck.

''Shit'' she mumbled. Her hand went to her face to bring her reddish auburn hair close to her face in an attempt to hide the still visible bruising.

He had noticed she had not made a move to get any closer, he stopped by the back of his truck.

''Hey, you need a ride or somthin?''

''No its awright, ima just walk.''

Lily stood, her feet felt stuck to the dirt road.

Daryl made to walk towards her. ''You sure, is late, ain't no bother...'' he stopped when she took a step back. It was then the cloud had shifted and allowed the full effect of the moonlight to wash down on the pair illuminating Lily's beaten and bruised form.

Daryl could feel his stomach knot, he wanted to help her but he knew from his own experience that she was scared. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her head down. He stayed where he was.

''Come on, get in the truck, I got shit for them bruises.'' He waited till she raised her head, looked her in the eyes and silently pleaded with her to get in the truck. He then turned and got back in his truck.

Lily just stood there weighing up her options.. walk the rest of the way which would take about 30 minutes or get a ride and get some much needed medical attention, from cute older Daryl Dixon.

_Jesus Christ Lil get a grip of yourself..._

Daryl had lit a smoke and swung the passenger door open, Lily walked towards his truck, she looked over at him before she got in. ''Can I trust you?''

He took a drag of his cigarette and nodded. '' yeah.''

''Good'' Lily got in slowly wincing every now and then, she didn't miss Daryl's concerned glance. ''No hospitals.''

He passed her his pack of cigarettes and she gladly took one.

''No hospitals'' He lit the smoke for her, started his truck and continued down the road.

The drive was silent, but comfortable, there were a few awkward glances but neither one felt the need to strike up a conversation.

After about ten minutes of driving Lily spoke.

''where we goin?''

''I got a huntin cabin, out near the pond, I got..you know..(he looked at her) I can help with uh, with your..injuries.''

Lily just nodded and continued to stare out of the window at the passing scenery.

Daryl put the truck into park and looked over at sleeping Lily, it was only then he saw Merles truck and remembered the plans he had made with his older brother.

He reached over and put his hand on Lilys shoulder causing her to jump. He saw the fear in her eyes as it took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings.

''this is it'' he grumbled while nodding his head towards the cabin. ''Uh, I think Merle is here but hell be awright he wont get in the way.'' Daryl unsure of what he was trying to say just gave up. He knew Merle was gonna flip his lid when he saw the Carter girl. As much as Merle was an asshole, and he used everybody around him, he would never lay his hands on a women, never mind a child. It was a lesson that Merle had instilled in Daryl's mind. Watching their Mother getting beat was enough to solidify how the Dixon brothers felt about women beaters.

He could see her tense. ''Itll be alright, promise.''

She gave him a small smile and a small nod. Daryl had already got out of his side and walked round to the passenger side. He helped her down. ''you alright?'' he eyed her.

''Yeah.''

''Come on'' He walked in front leading the way.

The cabin was old, it looked old and smelled old. But after being shown in, she couldnt help but smile.

It was open plan living room to kitchen. There was a big old comfy couch in the middle of the wooden floor, a small coffee table which was littered with beer cans, which Daryl quickly snatched up and put them in the trash. There was a real fire opposite the couch with a small TV next to it. The sound of running water drew her attention to the small hallway that was of behind the couch. Three doors which she could only assume was the bathroom, Daryl's room and Merle's room if this is where he was staying.

The kitchen was at the other end, a big ol stove, a fridge and freezer which looked way to big for one person.

Daryl and tidied up in record time. ''Sorry bout the mess, uh sounds like Merles in the shower, gotta wait till he gets out, you want water or sumfen?''

Lily took note of his almost nervous rambling. Lifting the corner of her mouth into a smile.

''Its nice I like it, water will be great thank you.''

He handed her a bottle of water from the fridge a beer for himself. After taking a big swig he heard the water shut off. ''shit, hey sit down, Ima talk to Merle real quick.'' Lily went to sit and Daryl noticing his dirty laundry on the couch, grabbed it out the way and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. Lily laughed at his embarrassment she could see the heat in his neck and ears as he walked away. She made herself comfy on the big couch, she could hear Daryl and Merle's voices, even though she couldn't hear exactly what was being said she had a rough idea.

''who is it?'' Merle questioned as he got dressed.

''You know Jim Carter, he drinks with Dad down at Harry's.''

''yeah, I think so, whats this gotta do with ím?''

Daryl looked up at his brother ''its his kid, shes all beat up, and whoever seen to her aint done a very good job.''

''what the hell you bring her here for, take her home to her Daddy!''

Daryl just looked at his brother, Merle's hands went to his sides as he realised what was going on.

''He do it?''

''I dunno, it aint fresh, couple weeks maybe, she didnt want to go to hospital so im assuming her Daddy knows fine well what happened.''

Merles sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. ''Alright lets see her.''

Daryl led Merle out of the bedroom and into the living room where Lily was curled up sleeping on the couch. Daryl crouched down in front of her and gently whispered her name.

Groaning at her sleep being disturbed she tried to sit up ''sorry, musta dosed off.'' wincing with her ribs Daryl helped her sit up.

Daryl stood up and looked over to Merle ''this is Merle.''

Merle walked over to the young girl and knelt in front of her. ''hows it goin sugar?'' he said with a wink.

''come on Merle girl dont need to be perved on.''

''why my baby brother, how dare you accuse me of such a thing, Iam just trying to get acquainted with our young friend here.''

Daryl just scoffed and sat down in the chair next to the fire. Merle turned his attention back to Lily.

''whats your name sugar?''

''Lily.''

''Lily...?''

''Lily Carter.''

''You Jim Carters daughter?''

''yes sir.''

''How old are you?''

''17, ill be 18 in a few weeks.''

''Your Daddy know what happened to ya?''

Lily's eyes snapped up to meet Merles eyes, she didn't have to say anything, he knew. Merle saw the teenagers big brown eyes meet his with fear. Merle spoke again, confirming what he already knew.

''Your Daddy do this to you?'' He held her gaze, Daryl too was looking at her eyes, watching the single tear spill over as she slowly nodded her head. To Daryls surprise Merle wiped the tear away with his thumb. Lily obviously embarrassed put her head down.. Merle caught her chin in his large hand and lifted her head back up.

''Dont you worry sugar, well take care of ya, Ima pop on out for a little bit but uh Daryl here is gonna take a look at those cuts..I dont wonna see that head of ures drop.'' Merle stood and passed her a blanket wrapping it round her. He walked to the door with Daryl close behind.

''Merle, what u gonna do?''

''ima pay that sun a bitch a little visit, he thinks is ok to beat his kid, well I say its alright to beat his sorry ass.. sides she gonna need some stuff.''

''Stuff?'' Daryl looked puzzled.

''Well yeah you stupid shit, you brought her here, cant exactly just put her back with her Daddy now can we, least not till she heals and hes learned his lesson.'' Merle walked off towards his truck leaving Daryl alone with Lily.

Daryl had tended to her wounds, scolded her for not using the best anti septic. He was just handing her some pain meds.

''Thanks for this, I really do appreciate it, aint nobody helped me like this before.''

'' sno problem.''

Daryl offered her his bed, which she declined.

_Damn girls stubborn, why wouldn't she want to sleep in a bed._

He sat with her till she fell asleep, he then went outside to wait for Merle. It must have been an hour or so later Merle pulled up in front of the cabin. Daryl could see the bruises on his knuckles, his brother must of got the better of the Carter man, Merle was relatively untouched.

''Howd it go?'' Daryl asked passing his brother a beer outta the cooler.

''Fine, guys a coward, he drinks with the old man, so we know what sorta guy he is. The girl she alright?''

''Yeah shes sleeping, shes on the couch, wouldnt take the bed.''

The brothers sat in silence drinking their beer, both men silently keeping guard and protecting the broken girl on their couch.

Daryl eventually made a move before he clean passed out on the front pourch. Walking past the sleeping girl, he placed his hand on top of her head, feeling how smooth and silkly her hair was..''g'night girl.''

It must have been around 3am when Merle heard the crying, the whimpers. He went inside to see what was going on. It became apparent that she was having a nightmare.

He sat on the coffee table infront of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her, the next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around him and was sobbing into his shoulder.

Merle could deal with women, horny women, drunk women, skanky women, high women but crying teenage girls was a whole new scope for him. But he knew she needed it, he sat on the couch next to her, holding her close and holding her tight while she cried.


End file.
